<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving on by Prisca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949786">Moving on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca'>Prisca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Faculty (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)<br/>Prompt: jump in the air (Sunshine and Rainbows)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt Table Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)<br/>Prompt: jump in the air (Sunshine and Rainbows)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Casey?“ Mrs. Connor was standing on the porch, watching her son amused. He was jumping around in the backyard, high and higher, and he had never been a sports ass. „What's going on?“</p><p>One last jump in the air, shouting out with joy, then he stopped in front of her, breathing hard. „I got it. I got it!“</p><p>„Mhm. Understand.“</p><p>Casey laughed hilariously. „The acceptance letter from MIT,“ he explained. „I will move to Boston next autumn.“</p><p>Mrs. Connor felt the lump in her throat growing, but she stepped closer to pull him into her arms. „They would have been stupid not to accept you. I am so proud of you.“</p><p>Still beaming all over, he freed himself out of her arms. „I need to call Zeke,“ he said, jumping upstairs and vanished into the house. "Maybe we can make a trip to Boston over the weekend, check out the campus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>